Saved At Twilight
by KaichouWaMaidSama
Summary: Bella is forced to say home for dinner with Billy and Jacob because of Charlie, and can't go to play Baseball with Edward and his family, in turn never meets James or Victoria and never has to run away to Phoenix. A different version of Twilight, trying to stick to canon. ExB.
1. Chapter 1 - Fish Fry

**Starts of after Edward drops Bella of at home, after meeting his family for the first time, and Bella gets confronted by Billy about the Cullens.**

* * *

_"Charlie likes the Cullens a lot," I hedged. He clearly understood my evasion. His expression was unhappy, but unsurprised._

_"It's not my business," he said. "But it may be Charlie's."_

_"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Charlie's business, right?"_

_I wondered if he even understood my confused question as I struggled not to say anything compromising. But he seemed to. He thought about it while the rain picked up against the roof, the only sound breaking the silence._

_"Yes," he finally surrendered. "I guess that's your business, too."_

_I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Billy."_

_"Just think about what you're doing, Bella," he urged._

_"Okay," I agreed quickly._

_He frowned. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."_

_I looked into his eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me, and there was nothing I could say._

_Just then the front door banged loudly, and I jumped at the sound._

"I couldn't find the picture, but I found Charlie!" Jacob's voice echoes through the small hall and kitchen, as my eyes widen at his statement.

_Crap, crap, crap! _

Charlie's back already?! I whip my head up to look at Charlie, as if needing evidence to see if he's really there - he is. I turn my head to look at Billy, again, in rapid speed and then to the floor. Was Billy going to do what he came here for? Was Billy going to warn Charlie about the Cullens – about Edward?

"Billy! What are you doin' here?" Charlie asks patting Jacob on the back as he walks past him into the kitchen, peeling of his slightly wet coat and placing it on the back of the empty table chair, as he sit down on it.

"Why? I can't come and see you now without callin', Chief?!" Billy retorts loudly, in a strangely cheerful voice considering the conversation we just had, as he spins his wheelchair and moves towards where Charlie is seated. The two fall into conversation and teasing, whilst I contemplate how my evening now looks. The correct word would be painfully bleak. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that, even though Billy doesn't know about me going out with Edward tonight, he's going to stay for dinner and make me suffer as he throws innuendos around the whole night about how dangerous the Cullens are. Or tells Charlie straight up.

"Mind if we stay for dinner?!" Billy asks Charlie but glances at me. I gulp. "There should be enough of Harry Clearwater's fish fry for all of us, since you managed to catch nothing" He continues as he lightly teases Charlie.

"Sure! It's been a while since we've had dinner together. Oh, did you say Harry's fish fry?!" Charlie exclaims happily.

"Um, Dad?" I say, clearing my throat, drawing his attention.

"Yeah, Bells?" As if just remembering I'm in the room as well.

"Um, I kinda have plans for tonight, so is it alright if I miss dinner tonight?" I ask him, deliberately missing out the part that those plans include baseball, the Cullens and oh – the love of my life. Charlie looks over at Billy, who sighs dramatically and _very_ deliberately while staring at the ground, and then back at me.

_Please say yes.__Please say yes.__Please say yes.__Please say yes._

"Sorry, kiddo, not tonight" He says looking apologetically at me.

_Nooooo!_

"Please, dad" I attempt, practically begging, "It's important", but he doesn't budge.

"Sorry, kiddo…" He trails off as if it'd make everything better. I stare at him for a long minute and then huff in anger and walk over to open the stupid fish fry. I hear Charlie wheel Billy into the living room and hear the distinctive sounds of the TV. I'm weary to leave Billy alone with Charlie but have kept my fingers crossed that he won't say anything to Charlie considering how we had ended our conversation. Lost in my thoughts of Billy and his ridiculous thoughts of warning Charlie, I don't realise Jacob has moved to my side.

"Need some help?" I jump as he says so, not expecting him there since he hasn't said a word since Charlie came, "Sorry" he apologises softly. I give a strained smile in response.

_No reason to take it out on him, _I mentally chastise myself.

"It's okay. And yes, could you get the plates from the cabinets above the sink" I instruct and he moves almost instantly returning with four plates. We start setting up the food on the plates when Jacob clears his throat making me look over at him in response,

"so…" he, once again clears his throat, this time, a little awkwardly before continuing "I'm sorry you couldn't go out tonight because of us, whatever you had planned seemed important. You look upset," he offers an apology.

"It's alright, it's not your fault,"_ It's your Dad's fault_, I mentally add, "and yes, it was important." I finish.

"Oh, um, yeah, so, were you going out with some of your girlfriends or..?" he trails off, a faint red colour covers his tan cheeks, as he blushes.

_Oh, _I blush too as I remember having to flirt with him back at the beach to get him to tell me about the Cullens. A bout of guilt surges through my body as I think he may have taken my pathetic attempt at flirting too seriously. _Maybe I was too convincing, _I think to myself.

"Um, actually my," _Vampire-Lover, Love-of-my-life, One-true-love, _"my boyfriend was going to take me out tonight, so I'm a bit disappointed." I look down at the fish on my plate as I blush just _thinking _about Edward and how this is the first time I've addressed him as my boyfriend. To anyone.

"Oh, you're seeing someone? Of course." He keeps his eyes downcast as I look over at him, but I manage to see his cheeks fill with even more colour. All previous thoughts of Billy and his ridiculousness are halted as I become intent on making Jacob realise I'm not available; not out of malice but concern as I don't want to lead him on, I keep talking in order to make my feelings clear.

"Yeah, we go to school together, and I've been working up the nerve to tell him how I feel," keeping my eyes trained on the fish in front of me, I add softly, "I love him." A small, but not unexpected, smile and oh-so-predictable blush, follow. Suddenly a knock resonates at the door, as Jacob whispers an almost inaudible "Oh", and I jump to wipe my hand on the small wash cloth next to the sink and exclaim an "I'll get it!" for Charlie's sake, not that he'd get it anyways. I race to the door tripping only once, and yank it open with fervour, and a huge grin adorns my face.

My own Adonis stand on the other side of Charlie's old front door. "Dad, I'm stepping out for a sec!" I quickly remember to add, closing the door behind me, as I wrap my hand around Edward's waist hugging him to me. We stay like that for a few seconds, neither of us breaking the tender silence, until Edward sighs and tightens his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I apologise softly, knowing that he knows I can't come, from both Alice and now his own gift.

"Don't be, love, it's not your own doing" he whispers quietly into my ear, and presses his cool lips onto my forehead. The simple, innocent, gesture has my heart beating a ten times faster making Edward chuckle and repeat the action, this time I shiver. With his smile in place he teases "so, boyfriend, huh?"

I jump back, mortified, "you were listening?" keeping my arms around his waist, my eyes wide,

"Couldn't help it, love," he says unapologetically, shrugging, pulling me back into his hard chest and cool embrace.

"You _should_ tell the child that I'm your boyfriend. He won't know since he doesn't go to our school, so I suppose it's a good thing you clear up that you're not interested in him," He continues pulling me back slightly to give me a view of his honey, gold, eyes, "because his thoughts are a lot more like the ones of the boys at school than his words and actions."

Before I can react, he leans down and pecks my nose followed by my cheek, and ushers me to the door saying "I thought you should go inside now, Billy's thoughts are telling me he's about to grab your fathers gun at come out here. Can't have him shooting your boyfriend before we've even met, now, can we?" I roll my eyes playfully at his teasing and turn around to look at him before going back inside. He's looking at me with those intense, loving, golden eyes and I can't help but smile, and he does the same. I tentatively reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and he leans down, understanding what I was doing, and kisses me. In my Edward induced haze I couldn't hear anything over my rapid heartbeat and blood pounding in my ears, until I heard someone cough behind me nervously. I jumped away from Edward, thinking it was Charlie, whizzing around to see Jacob. My tense shoulders relax as I slowly go back to stand near Edward and lean into him, sighing out of relief as his arm wraps around my shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you!" I say "I thought it was Charlie, for a second," I put my thoughts into words, causing Edward to chuckle.

"No. No." Jacob says slowly and quietly "It's just me". I look behind him to see the door closed, I mentally sigh in relief again. _It's safe to make introductions,_ I think, _Yeah, because my boyfriend and the 15-year-old who has a possible crush on me really want to be introduced to each other, _I again mentally and sarcastically add.

"Um, Jacob, this is my, um, boyfriend, that I was telling you about – Edward Cullen. And Edward, this is Jacob Black, my dad's best friend, Billy Black's son." God! Could this get anymore awkward!


	2. Chapter 2 - Alice

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh, as I fall on my back onto my small bed, thinking back to the disaster that was this evening. I was supposed to go and watch Edward and his family play baseball, show them my comfort in them using their vampire 'abilities', trying to get Rosalie and Emmett to warm up to me because I know that, even though Edward evades the question, they, or shall I say, Rosalie, dislikes me. Make even get snuggle into Edward's cold arms, in his car, before he brought me back home.

Instead, I spent my evening in the company of a very annoying Billy Black, an unusually unperceptive Charlie, and lastly and most awkwardly, Jacob Black who seemed just as embarrassed as me, if not more, after being introduced to Edward. I mean even he had to see Edward's perfectness; who wouldn't? I had forced Edward to go play Baseball with the rest of his family, he had insisted on staying in the woods and listening in case I needed his help with Billy, but I managed to send him on his way after much convincing. Billy had, as I had suspected, spent the entire meal throwing around comments about how I was, and I quote, '_still young and naïve' _and how I shouldn't '_trust people too easily, because they can be more manipulative than you'd ever know'._

I felt my anger return, as my hands clench into small fists and feel heat rise to my face. A cool breeze blew through the window and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms and legs. I shiver and wonder why I had thought wearing boys shorts and a vest top to bed, in Forks, was a good idea. This contributes to my anger and frustration and I, suddenly, turn onto my stomach and bury my face into my pillow as I scream into it, kicking legs and punch the pillow-in-question with my dainty fists. When I'm all out of energy, which was a few good screams later, I let my half risen legs fall simultaneously flattening my fists into the poor pillow I had just assaulted. Sigh.

My heart beat picks up almost instantly when I hear a deep, velvety, amused chuckle from near the window, and a smile graces my lips – for the first time, since I had since Edward earlier – even though he's laughing at me. I feel a dip in the bed as Edward lays down need to me, on his stomach also, and reaches his hand out to stroke my hair, since I had yet to lift my head. I instantly felt my anger lift and my frustration disappear, replaced with comfort and love, as I always felt near Edward. I turn on my side and cuddle into him, as he was on his side quickly following my lead albeit surprised, blushing as my hand went to his waist and vice versa. This was new territory, but I like it. No, I _love _it.

"Hi." I mutter. Wow. I'm a genius.

Smiling, clearly amused, he replies "Hello," and pulls the cover up to create a cocoon around us. At least he wasn't insisting on being outside the covers.

"Did you have fun?" I ask. Again, wow. Freakin' genius.

His brows furrowed and his smile disappeared, just for a second, but I noticed and quickly questioned "What? Did you guy and your siblings fight or something?"

"No, well, not really,"

"Not really?" I press on, wanting to know what had him worried, besides me that is.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not," he says completely serious and I could see him debating what the right thing to do would be,

"Edward if we're going to do _this_," I pause indicating between us with my right index finger "then we need to be _completely_ and_ truly_ honest with each other. About everything." I look into his golden eyes, and will myself not to get lost in their depth, to show him how much I meant those words.

I knew he had understood, when he smiled – knowing he'd tell me know – and nodded, and I think he needed me to say the words to assure him I could handle it. For him.

He tucked me into his chest and rest his chin on the top of my head and dove into his story instantly, "When we got there, everything was normal, we had everything set up and started playing at the first crackle of thunder." I bite my tongue to hold back asking what the hell that meant, as not to interrupt his flow, "We played for a while and then, like always, Emmett and Jasper started calling each other out on their cheating and when I tried to break it up, they both accused me of taking the others' side and got me involved, too, and…"

I ask quickly, unable to hold back, "Wait, it got physical?" unable to think of Edward up against _Emmett_. I shudder.

Edward found my question and reaction amusing as he shakes his head, kissing my forehead, "It always does, but it's only in good fun," he assures me and dives back into the recount.

"After Esme broke it up, we got back to playing, when suddenly Alice had a vision. She saw…" he glances down at me hesitating, and I flash him a smile, a few seconds later he continues. "Alice saw three vampire; two males, and a female. Nomads. They had heard us playing and wanted to come talk to us. You see, nomads don't come across our kind often, because they feed and move, never staying in one place, so you can understand when these three nomads came across a coven of _seven vegetarian_ vampire, with three gifted members." I briefly nod, even though his statement was rhetorical. "We made introductions, but abstained from telling them of our gifts, and I heard one of their minds – James', the leader. He knew Alice, but couldn't understand why she wasn't using the name from her human life, Mary Alice Brandon, but understood when we explained how to consider each other family and therefore share Carlisle' last name. I couldn't help but want to give Alice the opportunity to uncover her past, so I revealed my gift to the nomads, and straight out asked him what he knows. Alice finally found out her past." He says with a sigh, and I could see that Alice knowing her past didn't just relief her but also Edward.

"She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901, and her only sibling was her sister 9 years younger than herself. Alice had visions of the future as a human as well, but of course they weren't as strong, and they often got her into trouble. She would share her visions with people if she saw danger or what not in them and people changed their decisions once they had heard what she saw, and that of course changed the entire future; Alice was labelled a 'Liar'. One day she had a vision late at night of her father killing her mother in the woods near their house and even if none of her visions had come true, she just _knew _they were the future, and so ran into woods bare footed, in her night dress, and saw her mother's body with shards of glass lying around her, just as she had seen. The one vision she didn't want coming true, did. Anyways, she tried convincing the townspeople that her father had killed her mother so that he could spin a tale of her having an affair and blame her 'lover' of killing her when she wanted to end things with him, all so that his own affair won't be discovered."

"That's horrible!" I cried softly, Edward nods in agreement.

"They didn't believe her, but her father had been shocked out of his wits and dragged her off to the nearest mental facility to have her 'treated', because if he killed her, he knew suspicion would fall on him and he would be exposed. At the mental facility, there was a nomad who had taken an 'interest' in Alice and was waiting for a good time to take her and make her a meal, he eventually got her out and was going to attack her, when James – who was running up north through the woods – heard and instantly saw _something_ in her that compelled him to help her. Not in a romantic way, of course, he was already happily mated. But Alice is so small and must've looked even more fragile as a human, how could he not want to save her? So, he fought the much younger vampire and got her away, and that's when she told him all of this about herself. She also revealed that she knew what he was but wasn't afraid as he had been the first person to ever believe her and even save her. He was going to take her up north with him, where he and Victoria – his mate – were going to set up for her to live, but on their way up they came across the same nomad who wanted to hurt Alice again. James tried to fight him off but in a moment of weakness, the nomad managed to bite James and then Alice. James provoked him enough to get him to run after him and not entirely drain Alice. James met with Victoria and they both killed the vampire but when he returned Alice was not there and yeah….here we are." He finally concludes.

I was silent for a moment taking it all in. Alice had been through so much in her human life, she must've been what a year or so older than me when she turned into a vampire; I couldn't' imagine my life like that. Poor Alice. But then I look at how she'll only know her life, instead having memories of it, for which I was glad – Edward was right, Alice was so small, I didn't know her but already felt protective of her – and now she has a 'Father' who loves her and 'Mother' who dotes on her, and two amazing 'Brothers' and even Rosalie in the form of 'Sister'. But also she had Jasper, and if he meant even the fraction of what Edward now means to me – which I don't doubt he does, I mean they must've spent at least decades together, then I'm glad things worked for the best.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks softly, reminding me of his presence, not that I would ever forget.

"Lots of things. Like how horrible that all must've been to live through. Like how I'm glad she'll only ever be able to hear about her life, not remember it. Like how I'm glad things worked out so that you all became a family. And like how you were right – I don't even know Alice, yet, but already love her." I tried my best to summarise my thoughts because I knew he wanted to know, but would also be frustrated at the lack of detail, though he won't say anything.

He laughs his beautiful, velvety, laugh, and finishes it with his crooked smile, when he hears my accelerating heart, "That's funny, because Alice has been saying the same thing now, for weeks actually – about loving you already – and she's probably seen you saying that. She'll enjoy rubbing it in my face immensely later." I smile at his light heartedness after everything.

"What about James and Victoria? Have they already left forks?" I ask suddenly remembering that he'd never told me what happened with them.

"They went back to the house with everyone, with Laurent, the other male, and are going to stay the night – mainly because Alice wants to show off how 'cool' her gift is and has amplified. They all be gone before you wake in the morning, they plan on leaving around six o'clock, so they can get into Seattle soon."

"Okay." I reply simply, so they're only going to be here tonight. For some reason that made me calmer, it's not like I have anything against them or anything but I'm a bit nervous to be around vampires who feast on humans that could care less about me – even if one of them did save Alice's life.

"How was your evening, love?" he whispers softly into my ear and my eyes instantly drooping as his cool breath his the top my ear. I shiver.

"Crappy!" I managed to get out before yawning, twice. He kisses my forehead and rub circles into the small of my back, lulling me to sleep.

"Sleep, my love, we can talk in the morning." Those words command me to give into sleep and I willing do it, feeling completely tired to the bone wanting nothing more as I drift into unconsciousness into Edwards stone cold arms.

"I love you," I hear his velvety voice, in the dark

"I love you," I echo his words, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 - New Day

**Thank you for the nice reviews, they're quite encouraging when you're writing a story that needs frequent updating. **

**Polyphony – I agree that James wouldn't be selfless when it comes to Alice, but for the purpose of the story I needed a way to make James and his coven not be an enemy or have much to do with them after the initial confrontation, and this seemed like the best way to do it. so I suppose my characters maybe a little OOC.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. A little shorter than normal, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke in the morning to a weird feeling of, both, cold enveloping me and warm encasing me. I try to turn on my side and wrap my covers tighter to me, but something doesn't allow me to move. Arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to a cold, hard surface, I smile as I groggily open my eyes, remembering; Edward.

"Good morning, love," he bites back a smile, probably imagining my reaction to what he's about to say, and continues "I think you should get up, if you don't want to be late,"

"What?" I ask confused, that's what he found so amusing? I turn over and look at my little alarm clock that I hadn't set, 7:40 it read.

_Oh. Crap. _

"Ah!" I let out a low squeak, and I jump on my bed attempting to rush of it, but me being me, I got my foot tangled in the covers and waited to impact with the floor. But I didn't. I could feel Edward's cool arms around my waist, as I had felt a minute ago when I woke, as they pulled me up and then onto the floor.

"Thanks," I mutter, and surprise, surprise, blush.

"Why didn't you wake me? Now we're going to be late." I ask, we really only had 20 minutes before school started, and even if Edward's driving could get us there in 5 minutes, I would only have 15 minutes to get ready.

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides we can get there in time, if you're willing to compromise on getting ready quick, I'll drive quick." He answers coolly, flashing his crooked grin at me, dazzling me. He chuckles as my traitorous heart picks up. I walk out of the room gently hitting his upper arm with the back of my hand, not wanting to bruise it, and mutter under my breath "like you wouldn't drive fast, if I didn't get rest quickly," and know he heard it as he laughs again.

As I brush hastily, knowing fully there's no time for breakfast, I think back to how calmer and playful Edward's been since Saturday, after the meadow. He seems much more…_relaxed_, I suppose. I guess that me knowing and accepting what he is has made him feel like he's got to tip-toe and the subject less and on top having met his family, official, must've helped. I liked less-serious Edward; he's fun.

I race back to my room, which was probably a bad idea since I tripped. Twice. I quickly raced through my limited clothing, wanting to look nice, after deliberating for a minute (since I now have 10 minutes before we leave) I replace my pyjamas with nice blue long sleeved shirt, since I know Edward likes me in blue, and a pair of dark jeans. I finish buttoning down the shirt and look in the mirror as I run a brush through my hair, and sporadically through on some low black converse. In my excitement I forget to remember what a hazard I am, and race down the stairs, falling from the 4th step from the bottom. Damn. And I was so close as well.

Thank god, for Edward and his lightning speed, because without both I would've been sprawled across the floor with a sprained ankle, but here I was in the arms of my Adonis as he sets me on my feet; safely. He stills, for a second, after he puts me down, and just _stares_. I start feeling self-conscious and wonder whether it was a bad idea to ditch the normal stretchy and comfy t-shirts.

"Wow," he says and gently brings the back of his right hand up to brush my cheekbone as I feel it heat up in the light of my blush. _Oh _I inwardly release a sigh of relief, _he like it. _

"Thanks," I reply embarrassed and happy at the same time, and pull his hand into my quickly before I lose the courage to do it and walk out the front door locking it. I didn't let go of his hand the entire way there and neither did he.

* * *

We stop outside my English class, we had just made it, _just. _I try to get my breathing back to normal, we had had to run here to make it in time (although Edward doesn't even share the class with me, he refused to not 'walk' me to class) and of course I had tripped three times but Edward caught me whilst grinning like a maniac, when I see Jessica pop up at the door from her desk, waving. I don't think Mr Mason is here yet. Great I ran for nothing.

"Come on then, Bel…" she stops herself as she sees Edward behind me, how can you miss him? I mean, there's barely anyone in the hallway and not to mention he's 6 feet tall.

"Umm…" I trail of hoping she'll understand my hint and leave, but curse my luck, she stand right there, gaping. Sigh.

I turn back to see Edward sporting an amused grin, _oh god_, he raises his hand to brush his knuckles against my cheek as he had done this morning but then he cups my jaw in his hand and leans down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and stand on my tip-toes so he doesn't have to bend his neck as much, and enjoy the feel of his cool lips against my hot ones, when I hear a gasp. We slowly break away, and I drop my hands but his hands that had found their way onto my hips stay there. He leans to press a kiss on my forehead and retreats into the hallway, to his own class, throwing an "I walk you to your next class" over his shoulder.

I turn back to Jessica with a wildly thumping heart and blushing face, and she grabs my hand with vigour and force and pulls me to my desk, situated right next to hers. Yay. As I sit down her hand come to slam on my desk with a loud sound, her smile wide but eyes glaring, "Tell me everything," she demands.

Once again I find myself thanking god, as Mr Mason walks in and subsequently everyone (including Jessica) shuts up and sits down. As he begins his lecture, I look down at my notebook, which I had gotten out on my desk, and find a perfectly folded chit on it. My eyes, on their own accord, turn to look at Jessica, who turn to face me also, who points at the note and motions me to read it.

_Great. _

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
